JS4: Operation Oukazuki
by Ability King KK
Summary: Will the plan bring the two together or will a protective brother get in the way? The first OFFICIAL Kazuki x Ouka fic on the site!


**Do to the fact that there is next to nothing for this pairing, my forth entry in the "Jump Stars" series will be about Kazuki and Ouka from "Buso Renkin". It's way much better than Kazuki and Tokiko in my book.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Koichi and his world, Janpu City. "Buso Renkin" and all other Shonen Jump series are owned by their respective mangaka.**

**-:-**

World: Alchemic Domain

Series: Buso Renkin

Characters:

Koichi Kasuchi

Kazuki Muto

Tokiko Tsumura

Captain Bravo

Gouta Nakamura

Ouka Hayasaka

Papillon Mask

Shusui Hayasaka

Angel Gozen

-:-

"_**Sunlight Flasher!!"**_

A seventeen-year-old boy with messy spiky black hair charged forward with his lance in hand. His target was an older man wearing a long white coat that had a high collar that, combined with the cowboy hat on his head, hid his face.

"Getting better, Kazuki, but not good enough! _**Comet-Bravo Kick!!"**_

The man jumped into the air and launched himself at Kazuki with his leg extended. The younger Alchemist Warrior was barely able to dodge the attack before his training partner came crashing down. Off to the side watching, was an eighteen-year-old girl with short blue hair and a scar going across her face.

"If these two keep this up, the area's going to be leveled," sighed the girl as she saw the crater that was made from the kick.

"Bravo! Bravo, Kazuki! You have definitely gotten better if you're able to avoid my kick," applauded the man.

"Arigatou, Captain Bravo," grinned Kazuki. "Shall we continue training?"

"Hmm, we could. In fact, I believe our guest would like to join this training session."

While the two teens had looks of confusion on their faces, a blur came from the tree and appeared between Bravo and Kazuki. The blur was a young boy of thirteen years. He had black hair tied into a small ponytail and spiky bangs. On the sides of his head the hair was green in strips going straight starting from his temples and ended close to the crown in three spikes. His eyes were a bright emerald green. He wore a pair of green shorts, black sneakers, and a white dress shirt that had two tails like a tuxedo coat. Lastly, hanging on his side by a chain, which also acted as a belt, was a sword in a sheath.

"Gotta hand it to you, Captain. Most people can't tell when I'm nearby," grinned the boy.

"Well, Koichi, I'm not most people!" laughed Bravo.

'Isn't that the truth,' thought the girl sarcastically.

"Hey, Kazuki, Tokiko, long time no see. How's things been?" asked Koichi, turning to the two.

"Pretty good. Just getting some training done. How about you?" asked Kazuki.

"Aside from the fact that Mitsu won't stopping nagging me about my lecherousness, thing have been good on my end."

The four made their way back to the school, talking about different things ranging from battle tactics to girls, the latter of which earned lumps on the heads of Koichi and Kazuki courtesy of Tokiko. When they reached the school, standing there looking as if they were waiting for someone, was a boy about Kazuki's age and had spiky hair. He wore white pants and a blue button shirt.

"Hey Gouta!" greeted Kazuki with a grin.

"Muto," greeted Gouta back. He then noticed Koichi. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to steal Tokiko away," said Koichi with a straight face.

"NANI?!" yelled Gouta. The next thing he knows is that both Koichi and Kazuki are laughing their asses off.

"You should've seen your face, Gouta!" laughed Kazuki with tears of laughter in his eyes.

"It was priceless!" added the younger boy.

Tokiko and Gouta didn't really find it funny and were about to cause the two boys harm. At least they were until Captain Bravo interfered.

"Kazuki, Koichi, why don't you two go on ahead? I need to talk to Tokiko and Gouta for a moment," said Bravo.

"You got it!" said Koichi as he and Kazuki left.

-:-

Meanwhile, in the office of the student president, a young girl of seventeen was filing away some papers. She had long dark brown almost black hair and wore the standard uniform for the girls at Ginsei High. As she continued her work, she suddenly stopped when she heard voices coming from down the hall.

"So what do you want to do, Koichi? We could go to my dorm and get some green vegetable juice," suggested a voice that made the girl smile.

"Kazuki, no offense, but that stuff is nasty. Then again, I'm a carnivore and I avoid anything plant-like," said the other voice.

Just as the two passed the room, the girl came out to greet them.

"Hello Kazuki-kun, Koichi-san."

"Huh? Oh, hey Ouka," greeted Kazuki. "Koichi and I were about to get something to drink. You want to join us? We can get espressos if you want."

"I would like that, Kazuki-kun," said Ouka softly with a faint unnoticeable blush on her cheeks.

Koichi had noticed the blush though. He then discreetly looked back and forth between the two teens and decided on a plan.

"Ne, Kazuki. Why don't you and Ouka-misu go on ahead? I just remembered I wanted to ask Captain Bravo something and I want to get that done before I forget."

"Huh? Alright then, Koichi. Come on, Ouka."

Ouka nodded and followed Kazuki. Koichi waited a few minutes after they turned the corner before he grinned to himself.

"Kehkehkeh, this is going to be good. Who knew Kazuki had an admirer? At least its not Tokiko," said Koichi, shuddering. "She just too brutal."

As he turned to leave, Koichi was 'attacked' by a small pink robot with butterfly wings and a single antenna with a heart shaped transmitter on top.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Gozen, if you don't release my face right now, you won't be intact for much longer," mumbled Koichi, seeing as how Angel Gozen was covering his face.

"No! You're planning on hurting Ouka-chan!" cried Gozen.

Koichi was able to peel Gozen off of his face and then threw him down to the floor.

"Baka. I'm not going to hurt Ouka-misu. You know, for someone who's supposed to know Ouka-misu better than anyone, you sure know nothing about her."

"I do too!" cried the robot.

"Did you know she has a thing for Kazuki?"

Gozen was frozen in shock at this new information. This gave Koichi the chance to grab the little robot and go find the help he needed.

-:-

"You want me to do what?" asked Gouta as he looked at Koichi like he was crazy.

When Koichi left school he went to search for Gouta in hopes that he'd help. Luckily, Gouta was by himself and Tokiko was off somewhere else.

"I want you to help me get Kazuki and Ouka-misu together," replied Koichi as Gozen hovered around his head.

"Why in the hell would I do something like that?!" demanded Gouta.

"Because if Kazuki is with Ouka-misu, then Tokiko will be free and single," pointed out Koichi. He then thought. 'Don't know why you like her though. She's almost as scary as Nami or Bianchi.'

Gouta was about to say something, but stopped and thought about what Koichi said. When it finally sunk in, Gouta had huge grin on his face. Just as he was about to say something else, a new voice entered the conversation.

"So the hypocrite has a girlfriend. This should prove to be interesting."

Koichi, Gozen, and Gouta look up to see a boy about Kazuki's age, wearing an outlandish outfit and a butterfly mask, standing on a tree branch.

"Hey Papillon," greeted Koichi casually.

"Ah, Koichi. You have returned. Now I have someone else other than Kazuki to duel," smiled Papillon as he jumped down.

"Gomen, Papillon, but that will have to wait. In fact, how would you like to help?" asked the young swordsman.

"What would I have to do exactly?" asked Papillon.

"If Ouka-misu's brother, Shusui, finds out about this he might just try to find and kill Kazuki. Do you want that to happen?"

"Kazuki is mine to kill and mine alone!" declared the butterfly.

"Then you and Gouta are to make sure that Shusui doesn't interfere when I work my magic," grinned Koichi.

"What about me?" asked Gozen.

"You're going to make sure Koichi doesn't turn Kazuki into a pervert," replied Gouta. Koichi just glared at the older boy.

"Says the guy who has secret sexy pics of Tokiko," said Koichi, grinning when Gouta blushed and started to deny the accusation. "Alright then! Operation: Oukazuki will now commence!"

"…You really need to come up with a better name," deadpanned Gouta.

"Bite me!"

-:-

"So Ouka, how have you and your brother been lately?" asked Kazuki as he drank some green vegetable juice. Both him and Ouka were in the currently empty cafeteria.

"We have been doing well, Kazuki-kun. What about you? Has your training been going well?" asked Ouka, sipping her espresso.

"Its been going great! I'm now able to dodge Captain Bravo's kick. Though not by much," replied the boy as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You're not hurt…are you, Kazuki-kun?" asked Ouka with concern in her voice.

"It'll take a lot more than that to hurt me, Ouka. I've been training with Bravo for so long that I can probably withstand against anything!" said Kazuki, not noticing the worry in Ouka's eyes.

Ouka stood up from her seat and walked over to Kazuki, who had a confused look on his face. The archer then pulled Kazuki into a standing position and did something that surprised the lancer. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer.

"Please be more careful, Kazuki-kun. I don't want to see you get hurt," came Ouka's muffled voice from Kazuki's chest.

"Ouka…"

"Muto! You better get your hands off my sister!"

Kazuki and Ouka jumped when they heard the shout. Turning their heads to the source, they found that it was Ouka's younger twin brother, Shusui.

"Hey Shusui! What are you doing back? I thought you were on a training journey?" asked Kazuki. Shusui didn't answer. All he did was show his Kakugane.

"Buso Renkin of the Japanese Sword: Samurai X!"

With great speed, Shusui charged forward to cut down Kazuki. At least he would've had Koichi not block the strike just in time.

"Damn Gouta and damn Papillon! They were supposed to make sure you didn't interfere," said Koichi.

"Even if I did encounter those two, they wouldn't have beaten me. No one will stand between my sister and I!"

"I thought you'd be happy in a situation like this, Shusui," stated Koichi.

"And why is that, Koichi?" demanded the older swordsman, glaring at the younger one.

"Well, you could become an uncle!" grinned Koichi. This caused Ouka to blush at the thought of having Kazuki's children, Shusui to pale, and Kazuki to look at Koichi as if he had just started to act like Papillon.

"Oh that's something to say to someone who's trying to kill me!" yelled Kazuki.

"I don't see you saying anything to help the situation!" argued back Koichi. "Just get going! The both of you! I'll slow down Shusui."

Kazuki nodded, grabbed hold of Ouka's hand and started running. At that moment, the two swordsmen engaged in combat.

-:-

"Kazuki-kun! We have to go back!"

"Ouka, you don't have to worry. Both Koichi and Shusui will be fine. Koichi knows how much Shusui means to you so he's not going severely hurt him," said Kazuki as he and Ouka slowed down when they were far enough away from the fight. Kazuki then turned to look the girl straight in the eyes. "Ouka, I don't want to sound rude, but why did you hug me back there?"

Ouka tried to avoid eye contact with Kazuki, but the boy gently cupped her chin and turned her head back. When she saw the questioning look in his eyes, she took a deep breath and decided to tell Kazuki. Once again, she brought Kazuki into a hug.

"Ever since that day we fought I've had feelings for you, Kazuki-kun. Your bravery and your kindness is what I love about you. I love you, Kazuki-kun," confessed Ouka. She gave a tiny squeak when she felt Kazuki wrap his arms around her.

"Ouka, I…I wish I could love you as much as you love me," said Kazuki. He could feel the girl in his arms tense up. "At least that way, I would've known right away that I did love you."

"Kazuki-kun?"

"When I fought against Tokiko to stop her from killing you and your brother, there was a feeling in my chest that didn't seem familiar. It felt like that nothing else mattered, as long as you were okay, Ouka. It felt as if losing you would be the worse thing for me to face. I didn't and still don't want to feel that again. I love you too, Ouka, and I don't want to lose you."

Ouka could feel tears coming to her eyes when she heard Kazuki's words. She held on to Kazuki tighter, fearing that this was all a dream and she would be waking up soon. She then had a thought.

"Kazuki-kun, I thought you had feeling for Tokiko-san?"

"Not really. I get the feeling that if either of us had feelings for each other; it would only because we owned it to each other. What with me saving her from Mita and her giving me the Kakugane to revive me," explained Kazuki.

"How do you know if my feelings for you would not be because I owe you for saving me and my brother?" asked Ouka. Kazuki just nuzzled his face into her neck, making her blush a little.

"You never seemed like the type of person to lie about things this important, Ouka. If by some very small chance that it is a lie, I'm willing to take the risk," admitted Kazuki as he leaned in closer.

Their lips connected and both could feel the spark flow between them as they deepened the kiss.

-:-

"Hmm, I think I'll order three cheeseburgers with mustard and pickles only."

"I-Is that for here or to go?" asked the weary cashier.

"Here!" exclaimed Koichi, who had a multiple of cuts on him that he received from Shusui.

"Manager!"

Over in the seating area was Kazuki and Ouka sitting next to each other. Ouka had her head resting on Kazuki's shoulder. Across from them sat Gouta and Tokiko, the latter of which seemed to be annoyed by Kazuki and Ouka's newfound relationship. Sitting at the table next to them was Papillon and across from him was Shusui, who glared between Kazuki and Koichi, and Captain Bravo, who was still wearing his uniform because it was cooler that way. Koichi soon walked over and sat next to Papillon, which was the only open seat. Gozen was sitting on the table eating some fries that Kazuki gave him.

"Hey Koichi? You never did tell us how you beat Shusui. Come on, spill it!" goaded Kazuki, causing said Hayasaka twin to direct his twitching glare to his sister's boyfriend.

"Long story short, I forced the rest of the green vegetable juice you left behind down his throat," grinned Koichi. Kazuki and Gouta had a hard time trying to hold in their laughter. The thought of Shusui, a highly skilled fighter, getting beat by juice was just too much.

"Kazuki-kun, stop laughing at Shusui, please?" asked Ouka as Kazuki was laughing at her brother's expense.

"Sorry Ouka, but you have to admit that it's a little funny," laughed Kazuki. Ouka could only smile and giggle a little.

"So then, Koichi, I guess this would mean your plan has succeeded," stated Papillon.

"What plan?" asked Tokiko with a suspicious look.

"A plan that is my secret and if Papillon tells, I will refuse to duel him," replied Koichi as he started on his third burger.

The day ended on a happy note. Kazuki and Ouka had obviously gotten together, which for Gouta meant that Tokiko was available. Papillon had received his duel with Koichi. It was a tough call, but Koichi was able to outlast Papillon, but not by much. For the rest of the time that Shusui was on break from his journey he kept plotting ways of hurting Kazuki, though Bravo and Gozen had made sure he didn't go through with it. All in all it was a good day, except for Gouta, who was almost killed by Shusui and Tokiko for giving Kazuki some 'relationship advice'.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Koichi: I didn't think you'd ever get this done.**

**KK: Shut up. Anyway, if anyone seems OOC that's because the pairing is completely different from canon.**

**Koichi: Yeah! This was Kazuki x Ouka, not Kazuki x Tokiko.**

**KK: Also, sorry that this was shorter than the other JS one-shots.**

**Naruto: *eye twitch* So what's the next one-shot going to be?**

**KK: *sigh* Naruto, I'll do what I can to write a NaruHina one-shot.**

**Kazuki: You know you're the only one with a multi-chaptered fic, Naruto.**

**Koichi: Kazuki's right. Don't get greedy.**

**Naruto: *sigh* Fine. So who's next?**

**KK: Hmm, It's a toss up. I'm going to keep it a secret though. As Bravo would say, it's cooler that way!**

**Koichi, Naruto, Kazuki: *sweatdrop***


End file.
